


Maman

by Rosine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Cora en est-elle arrivée à appeler Violette ‘Maman’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673179) by [Rosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine). 



> Disclaimer: Downton Abbey et ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de ce travail de fiction. Je ne possède que l’idée générale et les OCs.  
> A/N: L’idée vient d’Oceanna, alors que nous discussion l’histoire La Fortune de Cora. Ca ne rentrait pas dans l’autre fic, donc j’en ai fait un OS.

Cora se réveilla avec l’incroyable envie d’uriner. Les propriétés diurétiques du thé commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Son mari, pour l’instant endormi près d’elle ne semblait pas avoir le même problème, mais il vivait ici depuis plus longtemps. De plus, avec la quantité qu’en buvait sa belle-mère, Cora ne serait pas surprise d’apprendre que Robert et Rosaline  n’avaient pas du sang, mais du thé dans les veines. Elle sourit de l’idée en sortant rapidement du lit. La tête lui tourna un peu, comme à chaque fois qu’elle se levait trop vite. Elle soupira et attendit quelques secondes avant d’aller dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Quand elle revint, son époux avait quitté la chambre pour que son valet s’occupe de lui. Cora enfila sa robe de chambre et sonna Sanderson, avant de s’asseoir à sa coiffeuse pour attendre sa servante.

\- Bonjour Lady Cora. Voici votre thé. Que désirez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Cora réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. Il fallait toutefois qu’elle mange quelque chose.

\- Je prendrais simplement du pain et de la conf… Juste du pain, merci.

La servante acquiesça et Cora avala rapidement son thé. Elle n’avait pas aimé la manière dont les anglais le buvaient quand elle était arrivée à Londres pour la première fois, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de son goût amer. Elle posa la tasse vide sur la coiffeuse et tripota ses bijoux. Robert lui avait promis une balade dans le jardin et elle se languissait de passer quelques heures loin des remarques acerbes de sa belle-mère.

La dernière source de lamentations de la Comtesse était la voracité et la prise de poids de sa belle-fille. Cora ne pouvait nier qu’elle avait beaucoup d’appétit ces derniers temps, mais elle n’avait _pas_ pris de poids. Sa poitrine était la seule chose qui refusait de coopérer avec la fermeture de son corset, et encore, c’était probablement dû à ses menstruations, étant donnée la manière dont ses seins étaient enflés.

La servante revint et Cora se força à manger le pain à une vitesse normale pendant que Sanderson préparait ses vêtements. Une fois prête, la jeune femme rejoignit son époux dans la bibliothèque où il l’attendait. Ils restèrent silencieux durant leur marche, se contentant d’apprécier la présence de l’autre.

Cela ne servait à rien de se plaindre du caractère de Lady Grantham ou du refus de Lord Grantham d’impliquer vraiment son fils dans la gestion du domaine. Le chemin qu’avait suivi leur mariage suffisait à leur rappeler que tout pouvait s’améliorer. Leur support mutuel, bien que jamais exprimé, était inestimable à leurs yeux.

\- Je pense que j’irais faire du cheval demain matin. Voudrez-vous vous joindre à moi ? demanda Robert alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la maison.

\- C’eût été avec plaisir, Chéri, mais je doute que votre mère m’autorise à avoir deux matinées libres d’affilée. Et puis, je souffre d’un mal de dos terrible.

\- Oh, je suis désolé de l’entendre. Voulez-vous qu’on appelle le docteur ?

\- Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Je connais très bien la cause, mais je ne la mentionnerai pas pour éviter de vous mettre mal à l’aise.

Il rougit, comme à chaque fois que les saignements mensuels féminins étaient évoqués. Cora trouvait cela charmant aujourd’hui. Il faut dire que la première fois qu’elle avait eu ses règles après leur mariage, elle avait compris que Robert n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait, et les choses s’étaient avérées compliquées. Elle avait tout d’abord refusé de lui expliquer, puis elle avait fini par céder le mois suivant en voyant Robert malade d’inquiétude. Il était resté malade par la suite, mais de dégout, et Cora lui avait interdit l’accès à son lit jusqu’à ce qu’il s’excuse. Depuis, le futur Comte rougissait dès que les menstruations étaient mentionnées et sa femme faisait de son mieux pour éviter le sujet.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent les escaliers ensemble avant de regagner chacun leur chambre pour sonner leurs serviteurs. Cora mis à profit son attente pour utiliser à nouveau les toilettes. Elle se changea dès que Sanderson fut arrivée, puis descendit rapidement dans le salon pour attendre le déjeuner. Elle était affamée. Elle ne savait pas si c’était à cause de la marche ou du fait qu’elle avait si peu mangé le matin, mais elle avait l’impression qu’elle pourrait dévorer un bœuf.

Elle fut la première en bas et profita de la situation pour s’affaler sur un divan de manière particulièrement disgracieuse. Elle essaya de tromper son impatience en comptant le nombre de jours depuis qu’elle avait envoyé sa dernière lettre à sa mère, afin de déterminer quand elle pourrait espérer une réponse. Sa famille et l’Amérique lui manquaient toujours et elle doutait que cela cesse, mais elle avait fini par s’habituer à la distance Elle souhaitait parfois pouvoir parler à sa mère, mais ça n’aurait pas changé grand-chose : l’écoute n’avait jamais été le point fort de celle-ci.

Lady Grantham fut la première à la rejoindre. Cora se redressa, mais sut qu’elle aurait droit à une réprimande dès qu’elle vit sa belle-mère froncer les sourcils.

\- Robert m’a demandée de vous laisser l’accompagner faire du cheval demain matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait besoin de demander ma permission, mais il l’a sollicitée tout de même.

Cora ne s’attendait pas à cette remarque et n’avait aucune idée de ce que la Comtesse attendait comme réponse.

\- Oh ?

\- J’envisagerai de déplacer notre rendez-vous avec la cuisinière au sujet des menus à demain dans l’après-midi, si vous me laissez faire venir le docteur aujourd’hui pour vous examiner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faites-moi ce plaisir.

\- J’ai l’impression que même si je dis ‘non’, Dr Brezington sera là cet après-midi. Je présume donc qu’il vaut mieux accepter votre proposition.

\- Bien. Il sera là à 14h. Maintenant tenez-vous droite, Philippe et Robert ne devraient pas tarder et il ne faut pas qu’ils vous voient comme ça… Ou pire, les domestiques.

Cora acquiesça et rectifia une fois de plus sa posture. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas d’attaque pour faire du cheval, mais elle pourrait peut-être convaincre son époux de faire semblant d’aller faire du cheval et de simplement passer la matinée ensemble à la place. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il refuserait et elle sourit à cette idée au moment où Robert et son père entraient dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, le Majordome annonçait qu’ils pouvaient aller dans la salle à manger.

Avec seulement deux couples, le déjeuner fut calme et bientôt il fut l’heure du ‘rendez-vous’ de Cora avec le Dr. Brezington. Sanderson l’aida à ôter ses vêtement jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne porte plus que sa fine chemise et une robe de chambre, puis laissa la jeune femme seule avec le docteur vieillissant qui lui rappelait un peu son père. Cora était mal à l’aise au départ : elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l’homme qui l’auscultait et celui-ci était censé chercher à avoir une compréhension intime de son corps et de la manière dont elle se sentait. Cependant les premières questions que le docteur lui posa concernaient l’Amerique et la manière dont elle avait grandi. Après quelques minutes de discussion, la future Comtesse était beaucoup plus détendue. Elle autorisa donc le docteur à l’examiner et répondit à ses questions avec la plus grande franchise possible.

\- Lady Grantham voulait que je vérifie que vous pouviez faire du cheval, mais j’ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne devriez pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais j’ai fait du cheval toute ma vie !

\- Et je suis sûr que vous en ferez encore, mais je dois vous conseiller d’éviter pour l’instant.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes enceinte, Madame.

Cora resta bouche bée. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr, tout le monde attendait un héritier et elle partageait son lit avec son époux, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment considéré cette possibilité auparavant. Petit à petit, l’idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Elle était enceinte. Elle allait avoir un bébé, un enfant que Robert et elle pourraient chérir, un fils ou une fille que sa mère et ses beaux-parents pourraient gâter. Elle sourit au docteur.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Complètement.

Elle prit les mains de Dr. Brezington dans les siennes et les serra de joie.

\- Je dois le dire à Robert ! s’exclama-t-elle, l’excitation lui faisant oublier l’étiquette.

Le docteur sourit avec tendresse et proposa de lui envoyer le futur Comte en descendant. Cora accepta avec enthousiasme et il quitta la chambre. Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Robert arrive, essoufflé et visiblement inquiet.

\- Cora que se passe-t-il ? Le docteur m’a dit que vous vouliez me voir… Etes-vous malade ?

\- Non… pas vraiment… Je… Hum… Peut-être voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

\- Non, s’il vous plait, dîtes moi !

\- Et bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle. Dans quelques mois vous… eh bien, vous aurez soit un héritier, soit une fille.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes…

\- Oui.

\- Oh, ma douce et tendre !

Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant pratiquement du sol.

\- Cela vous fait plaisir ?

\- Vous voulez rire ? Je suis aux anges ! Je présume qu’il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

\- Je pense que votre mère le sait déjà.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu’elle le sait, c’est tout.

\- Donc il n’y a aucun moyen de garder ça secret ?

\- J’ai peur que non.

\- Oh. Très bien. Vous pouvez rester seule ?

\- Je suis enceinte, Robert, pas malade. Maintenant partez, il faut que je m’habille.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Robert Crawley ! Allez prévenir vos parents !

Il l’embrassa brusquement, puis sortit rapidement de la chambre alors que Cora riait joyeusement et sonnait Sanderson. Elle n’informa pas la jeune fille de la situation et fit de son mieux pour cacher son enjouement jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui tourne le dos. Alors que la servante glissait le nœud du corset sous le vêtement la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Lady Grantham d’une voix coupante.

\- Je suis simplement en train de m’habiller pour le thé…

\- Poussez-vous espèce d’imbécile !

Cora n’aurait pas su dire ce qui la surprit le plus : le langage de sa belle-mère ou le fait que la Comtesse poussa Sanderson sur le côté et pour délacer elle-même le corset de Cora.

\- Rendez-vous utile et allez chercher la robe de Lady Cora.

La servante quitta la pièce et Lady Grantham jeta le corset sur le sol comme s’il l’avait brulée. Cora fit face à sa belle-mère avec un air d’incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Vous ne devriez pas porter de corset en étant enceinte, ma chère. Non seulement cela va vous être inconfortable, mais en plus c’est mauvais pour le bébé.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Nous prendrons soin de vous.

\- Merci, Violette.

\- Voyons, ma chère, je pense qu’il est grand temps que vous m’appeliez Maman.


End file.
